In the art of skateboarding, many tricks that are performed incorporate some variant of an ollie-type manoeuver. The ollie is a manoeuver in which the rider leaps into the air with the skateboard, without the use of his/her hands to hold the skateboard. Generally speaking, the ollie is considered a relatively important trick to master for those who wish to perform advanced skateboarding manoeuvers, and is fundamental to many of those manoeuvers. It is also generally considered to be difficult to learn. An important aspect of learning to perform an ollie successfully is to be able to get the board high enough off the ground in order to pass over an obstacle. Getting increased height from the ground is beneficial in order to permit the rider to pass over relatively high obstacles. It also permits the rider to pass over relatively long obstacles, since increased height off the ground during a jump (i.e. during an ollie) can result in increased length of the jump. It is therefore beneficial to provide a skateboard or other foot-deck based vehicle that facilitates relatively higher ollies.